Thomas Adventure Story Part 11 a Chance meeting
by KrspaceT
Summary: When a new weapon causes Ben, Gwen, Sarah, James and Kiki to fall ill, Omi tries to get the horse talisman to heal them, but his plan goes horribly wrong, capture, fighting, doom, Hints at JadeXOmi True


Thomas Adventure Story part 11 A Chan-ce meeting

Seaworld

A giant heartless kracken burst out of the water and with its Tentacles took hold of Ben Tennyson and tried to dragged him down.

"Okay, your going down, Ripjaws style" Ben said hitting down on the watch.

(Ben felt his body shrink and electrify. Flash and he was)

"Huh, new alien?" Ben said confused as he flew out of the suction cup. Smirking he sent waves of electric energy into the beast. As it howled he signaled.

"As you said it" Kiki benjamin said coming up from behind and smacking it upside the head knocking it to the concrete side area of the tank.

"Now, fear well, I'll call him Nanomech" he snickered before shocking the beast into submission.

"I just hope that Gwen, Sarah, James and Thomas are done on their end, and that Shamu?" Ben said as he turned back to normal. Then a flash of light was seen below the waves and the others came out of the water with Shamu behind them.

"Keyhole sealed" Sarah nodded to them.

"Good, because I smell like a dead tuna" James said holding his nose. But from behind them a sickly green ray struck Sarah, Ben, Kiki, James and Gwen. Turning Thomas saw Dr. Doofemsmirtz standing with a smoking ray gun with a nose on the end.

"How do you enjoy the sick inator!" he laughed before vanishing.

"Sick inator?" Thomas said worried. Then he turned. All of the kids were sneezing, sniffling and otherwise quite ill.

"This is bad, see you later Shamu" Thomas waved before warping them back to Greenia. The orca sighed and dove underwater again.

In Greenia

"So they all are sick" Omi asked Thomas. The sick were all in hospital beds, wheezing loudly. However the area was guarded by Blackarachnia and Rattrap.

"Sorry Omi, this isn't a cold, its some sort of new sickness. I'm Sorry, but I have to keep you away from them less you get ill too" he sighed before going back in, the disease was apparently unable to affect Jedi such as himself.

"I can't let them be sick" Omi mumbled walking off. " But how do I heal them, so they are as hearty as a horse, A horse of course" Omi said smacking his fist into his hand and running to the transwarper, after picking up the Orb of Tornami, Sword of the storm, Shroud of Shadows, Lucky Feet, Thorn of Thunderbolt and the wings of Tenabi.

Meanwhile

Thomas walked down the isle of the sick. Kiki was mumbling out some names in her sleep, he caught Hiedi at least once. Ben was thrashing as was Gwen and James was shivering despite several blankets over him. But as he passed to Sarah, he noticed she was awake and that her fever was only 101, while the others were at 105.

"Sarah, why are you doing so well?" Thomas asked. " This disease is unlike any I have seen before and you bassicly only have a fever?"

"I think I know, I heard Rhinox mention to Cheetor that this disease was a mixture of the fever, cold and smallpox, but while the others are getting the worst of it, I had my smallpox shot and thus that part isn't affecting me" she said with a hoarse voice.

"That's good, Cheetor I need you to go and find a world with some extra smallpox vaccine" Thomas instructed the cheetah transformer. He saluted and ran off.

In Talasmania

Ben had landed in San Fransisco and was looking for someone with the whereabouts of the horse talisman, but then he accidently stepped on a abandoned Skateboard.

" AHHHHH" Omi said as he skateboarded down a San Fransisco hill. Crashing he flew into an antique store, and crashed into a asian girl in a orange jacket.

" Watch where your going" she said angirly

" uhhh" Omi mumbled staring at the girl with hearts in his eyes.

"Wake up Cheese head" she yelled. Snapping out of it he got up.

"My name is Omi, and I have come to find a horse Talisman, can you help me" he bowed.

5 minutes later

"Why am I in a cell" Omi yelled shaking at the bars in a prison cell.

"Ayaa, you know of the talismans" an old man yelled. "I must question you, and you will tell Uncle all you know".

"I don't think so, Thorn of Thunderbot" Omi yelled as a bolt of lightning broke the cells lock and enabled his escape.

"Yu Mo Fre me I Be Sow, Yu Mo Fre me I Be Sow, Yu Mo Fre me I Be Sow, Yu Mo Fre me I Be Sow, Yu Mo Fre me I Be Sow," Uncle started chanting.

"Shroud of shadows" Omi whispered as he went invisible. As Uncle stopped chanting in confusion Omi snuck into the larger body of Section 13. He spotted the girl talking with a man with a blue shirt. Omi wasn't sure how to think of her, she was pretty but at the same time she got him locked up

"Ayaa, the boy has escaped, and he is invisible" Uncle said running in. Then an alarm went off and lasers began to fire from everywhere.

"Lucky Feet" Omi yelled running faster out of the way of the lasers as the Cloak turned off. Seeing him the man in blue ran at him.

"Wudia Neptune, ICE" Omi yelled freezing down a door before kicking it into pieces as the man pursued him. He soon saw a large sumo standing in his way, growling.

"Wings of Tenabi" Omi yelled as the rainbow aured wings activated and allowed him to fly over the sumo before Omi froze him. Running into a room he locked the door from the inside. Sighing he noticed the talismans he had saught out in, and a statue of a dragon. Smiling he took the horse from its perch before he heard a air vent pop open. Jumping down was the he saw earlier.

"You, what do you want with the Talismans, are you trying to free Shen Do!" she accused.

"Shen who, I need this to heal my sick friends" Omi yelled back. This seemed to take Jade back a bit.

"Oh, your only taking the horse?"

"I promise as a Xalion Monk" he bowed stepping away from the other talismans and turning the wall around them back on.

"Sorry about earlier, My name is Jade Chan" she greeted. Then from out of nowhere several ninjas made of Shadow popped out. And flying in was.

"Hey Om Dome" Jack laughed flying in. " Like these new ninjas, I think they suit me, what about you" he smiled whickedly.

"Jack Spicer, what are you doing here!" Omi yelled.

"Simple Cheese brain, I want not only these cool ninjas but also I..." he began before his ears steamed at seeing Omi use the thorn of thunderbolt to fry his ninjas.

"What, YOU didn't let me finish my speech" he cried before pressing a button. The talisman wall opened and the other talismans other then horse flew into the statue.

"NO" Jade cried as the statue shook and from it came a giant dragon.

"I live" he yelled to the heavens.

"Jack Spicer, nice to meet you shen do, now what about we discuss our evil partner...." he began before a burst of fire cooked Jack.

"Sorry, I work alone" he threw aside the burnt Jack as he warped away and confronted the two kids. Then the door opened and the man in blue walked in. And as he saw Shen Do he yelled.

"BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY!" he said before Omi tossed him the sword of the storm. Sighing he pointed and Jade reluctantly left. Breathing in Shen Do sent a burst of fire into the two.

"Wudia Neptune, water" omi yelled firing the water into the fire, extinguising it. With more rapid blasts of water the dragon was pushed back before Uncle ran in and cast a spell. With a yell the dragon reverted to a statue, leaving behind the talismans.

"Now, someone tell Uncle what...." Uncle began before his body exploded in darkness.

"Whoa, that's..." Jackie began before he two blew up.

"Omi" Jade cried " everyone is blowing up into dark particles" she ran into him scared.

"It, is happened, the keyhole has been infected, and this world is dying" Omi said solemly.

"dying" Jade said scared. Then thousands of Neo Shadows grew out of nowhere and pushed them against the wall. Scared Jade and Omi prepared to fight to the death, but then they warped away with the talismans.

In Greenia

"Omi" Jade said waking up, blinking. They were in the Xalion temple on Greenia.

"We're Back" Omi sighed in confusion.

"That was a fools thing to do" Thomas sighed walking in. " Brave but foolish. I commemorate how you wanted to help them, and since Cheetor got a vaccine I no longer need it. However by warping there Omi you opened the world up to the dark forces".

"I, did?" Omi said shamed.

"Omi, you followed what your heart told you too. It may have ended badly, but you did find this, uh" Thomas began cueing Jade to name herself.

"Jade"

"Yes, Jade to Greenia. And the more heroes the better" Thomas nodded before leaving.

"Jade, I'm sorry I ended up costing you world" Omi turned away. Then he felt two arms surround him. Looking back he saw Jade and she was hugging him.

"Omi, I probably would have done the same, its a problem but at least now I can help and would you mind showing me how to use the shen gon wu?"

"Sure?" Omi said.

5 Minutes later

A giant explosion sent a giant mushroom cloud flying upward in the sky


End file.
